


Tender touches and soft kisses

by angsty_otto



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, light/hints of homofobia, like four crude words
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_otto/pseuds/angsty_otto
Summary: No começo, Hale achou que o maior desafio seria conquistar Ean; mas assim que começaram a namorar, o peso da realidade o fez questionar tudo o que sabia a respeito do namorado e sua suposta falta de afeto.
Relationships: Hale Garner/Ean Cabel
Kudos: 1





	Tender touches and soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoas, como estão?
> 
> Eu fiquei surpreso com a falta de fanfics com o Ean e o Hale, então decidi que era minha função escrever fics clichês e fofinhas sobre o casal. Provavelmente a maioria dos meus projetos aqui serão Ean x Hale porque nunca teremos conteúdo suficiente, e não é como se a Kiera estivesse muito preocupada em desenvolver o relacionamento deles, né.
> 
> Decidi começar com algo mais simples, só pra tentar achar um estilo de escrita que combine com os personagens.
> 
> "Tender touches and soft kisses" veio da mistura e adaptação de duas ideias de um prompt generator (https://prompts.neocities.org/) (porque eu gosto de prompt generators).  
> A primeira ideia era: "Hale e Ean ainda não tinham se beijado. Cada vez que Hale via Ean, ele pensava consigo mesmo: 'Vai ser agora!', mas era tímido demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Um dia, um amigo pergunta a Hale se Ean já havia tentado beijá-lo e Hale tem um treco"; e a segunda ideia era: "Hale e Ean se beijando, lábios quase que sem se encostar, apenas beijos delicados e ambos perdendo o fôlego".
> 
> Achei que seria um bom plot pra uma one shot. Mas como meu nome diz, eu tive que deixar um pouco mais triste.
> 
> Pra completar o combo clichê, resolvi colocá-los no ensino médio. Pra isso dar certo a gente tem que acreditar que os personagens têm a mesma idade.  
> Ah! Eu mudei a cor do cabelo do Ean porque na minha cabeça ele sempre teve cabelo preto.

“ _Talvez eu esteja fazendo algo errado_ ”, Hale pensava, “ _talvez eu seja um péssimo namorado_ ”. Não que _realmente_ achasse que fosse um péssimo namorado, mas as coisas com Ean pareciam não avançar: além de se abraçarem e, ocasionalmente, segurarem as mãos, não havia nenhum gesto mais expressivo que diferenciasse a relação dos dois. No começo, Ean parecia tão animado com a ideia de serem um casal que Hale acreditou que agiriam como se estivessem num filme clichê. E, como sempre, a realidade era uma decepção. Quer dizer, depois de passar anos desejando a companhia de Ean, era de se esperar que criasse coragem após confessarem seus sentimentos. 

Ean e Hale se conheceram ainda no ensino fundamental, estudavam na mesma classe e, apesar da personalidade introspectiva de Ean, se tornaram ótimos amigos. Hale era o tipo de garoto que tinha facilidade em se abrir e era extremamente sincero, e isso foi o suficiente para que Ean se desarmasse e passasse a confiar em seu novo colega. A cumplicidade se tornou amizade, e logo os dois se sentiam confortáveis em passar o tempo juntos: Hale não sentia que estaria forçando Ean ou colocando-o muito fora de sua zona de conforto, e Ean sentia que não seria julgado ou explorado em seus momentos vulneráveis; depois de certo tempo, nada faria tanto sentido quanto tornarem-se confidentes, ou então apoiarem e construírem sonhos malucos _juntos_.   
Com o passar dos anos, porém, Hale desejou que os sonhos se tornassem realidade — a maioria deles eram planos para um futuro distante, haviam decidido que iriam morar juntos num lugar que fizesse frio e numa casa que fosse grande o suficiente para que Hale pudesse ter um ateliê e Ean pudesse ter uma biblioteca particular —, não necessariamente porque aquelas eram suas metas de vida, mas porque poderia manter Ean ao seu lado e poderia vê-lo sorrir; o sorriso e a risada de Ean nunca falhavam em fazer seu coração bater acelerado, e Hale não podia evitar sorrir também. 

A relação dos dois mudou, entretanto, quando foram para o ensino médio. É claro que novos desafios apareceram, como sentimentos sempre à flor da pele e uma sociedade paralela que era pautada pela popularidade. A hierarquia estranha e ilógica não foi um choque para Hale — confiante e extrovertido, era fácil evitar e não se importar com os comentários maldosos (e os comentários maldosos não eram frequentemente direcionados a _ele_ ); além disso, logo de cara se tornou amigo de Eadlyn e Ahren, os alunos mais populares de sua turma (talvez por serem filhos do diretor), e com eles vieram Kile, Henri e Eikko. Um bom círculo de amigos, notas altas e uma personalidade forte garantiram a Hale uma transição de ambiente suave. Só que para Ean... tudo aconteceu ao contrário: ser introvertido não lhe rendeu pontos positivos com a turma nova, e nem mesmo os amigos de Hale pareciam acolhê-lo; passava o tempo livre na biblioteca e falava menos que o normal. Não queria se fechar, muito menos se fechar para Hale, mas havia descoberto sentimentos que não deveriam ser incentivados em nenhuma circunstância. 

O distanciamento de Ean foi doloroso. Hale tentou manter o mínimo de contato de diversas maneiras: 

“ _Quer ser minha dupla, Ean?”_  
_“Não._ ” 

  
“ _Quer fazer parte do nosso grupo, Ean?”_   
_“Não, obrigado._ ” 

  
“ _Ean, quer ir ao cinema?”_   
_“Não, tenho que estudar._ ” 

  
“ _Ean, estava pensando: você podia ir lá em casa para jogarmos —”_   
_“Estou ocupado, Hale._ ” 

E estava claro que Ean era educado demais para simplesmente falar que não queria ser amigo de Hale por qualquer que fosse o motivo — e doía mais porque Hale não sabia aonde tinha errado, não sabia o que tinha falado para magoá-lo e não sentia que podia perguntar o que tinha acontecido; Ean se fechava em sua própria mente cada vez mais, e Hale não ouvia sua risada, não via seus sorrisos tímidos... doía porque Hale sabia que não poderia calar seu coração, sabia que estava vendo seus sonhos ruírem como castelos de areia levados pelo vento e pelo mar; as lembranças da infância e pré-adolescência tinham um gosto amargo, e Hale não sabia se queria voltar no tempo para mudar o destino cruel e miserável, ou se queria poder esquecer todos os momentos bons, todos os abraços, todos os toques gentis, todos os olhares carinhosos demais e todos os sentimentos envolvidos. 

Tentou superar o que nem chegou a ser, seus amigos eram prova disso, mas era obrigado a ver Ean em cinco dos sete dias da semana, e a cada dia ele parecia se afundar mais. Quer dizer, e a cada dia eles pareciam se afundar mais: Ean tinha amizades (se é que o que quer que tivesse com Jack e Burke podia ser chamado de amizade) questionáveis, e Hale ainda se sentia no direito de aconselhá-lo. Eadlyn diria que ele estava sendo superprotetor, já que Ean tinha idade o suficiente para fazer suas próprias decisões, e Ahren colocaria o braço ao redor de seus ombros para dizer que a lealdade de Hale era _louvável_ , mas Eadlyn estava certa. Hale queria acreditar, queria mesmo, e se sentia grato por Eikko, Henri e Kile tentarem ocupar o buraco que Ean havia deixado em sua vida, mas ninguém, nem em um milhão de anos, iria se comparar a Ean: Eikko podia ser tímido e introspectivo, mas não tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar quando lia poesia; Henri tinha um sorriso encantador e era sensível, mas não havia nada que despertasse a curiosidade de Hale; Kile fazia comentários sarcásticos, mas eles só tinham graça na voz de Ean. 

No fim, Hale sabia que nunca iria se recuperar porque não sentia falta de Ean por causa de alguns traços de personalidade, sentia falta de Ean porque estava apaixonado. 

Hale negou a verdade várias vezes. E mais várias e várias e _várias_ vezes. Mas um dia precisou aceitar que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Ean: havia decorado cada detalhe de seu rosto, saberia mapear todas as pintinhas em suas bochechas, poderia dizer onde a pele ao redor dos olhos se enrugaria quando ele desse risada — uma gargalhada tão divertida que pareceria uma criança despreocupada; sabia que seus lábios — sempre rosados — formariam um bico quando ele estivesse com problemas para encontrar rimas e palavras que expressassem o que estava sentindo; as orelhas ficariam vermelhas quando fosse elogiado por um dos professores, e se sentiria tão envergonhado que iria encolher os ombros para tentar desaparecer; sabia que, quando estivessem juntos e em silêncio, Ean iria passar as mãos pelo cabelo preto e colocar algumas mechas atrás das orelhas para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos sem empecilhos — e Hale adorava a sensação de poder olhar para os olhos claros de Ean e sentir que tinha permissão para entender seus sentimentos. E sabia que no fim do dia, poderiam se sentar nas poltronas da biblioteca para conversar, e a voz de Ean iria soar mais grave que o normal e mais doce que o normal e mais gentil que o normal — se Hale tivesse sorte, Ean iria deixar que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo e iria mexer em seu cabelo lentamente, como se fossem um casal. 

Hale acreditava que se tivesse aceitado seus sentimentos antes, poderia ter salvado o relacionamento, mas depois parava para refletir e se perguntava se esses mesmos sentimentos não eram responsáveis pelo distanciamento de Ean. 

Fazia seis meses que Ean havia se afastado pelo _bem maior_ , mas começava a perceber que aquilo não estava lhe fazendo bem. Sentia _muita_ falta de Hale. No começo, Ean jurou a si próprio que aquela era a escolha certa e que logo seu coração estúpido iria superar aquela paixão adolescente idiota. Mas a verdade era que, depois de semanas tentando soterrar seu amor, Ean ainda estava tão apaixonado quanto antes — e como não estaria? Hale era como um anjo, só o som de sua voz podia alegrar suas manhãs, ele era a inspiração de sua poesia, a musa de suas obras de arte, e _esse_ era o problema. O amor não era recíproco e Ean preferia ser a o primeiro a se afastar: a dor seria menor se ele fosse o responsável por seu coração partido. E o problema desse plano era a _burrice_ de Ean, porque num ambiente em que ele era visto como o _esquisitão_ , não haveria como sobreviver sozinho. 

Foi cooptado por Jack e Burke, dois dos “alunos problema”, e tentou não reclamar. Pelo menos andando com eles não teria que se preocupar em ignorar os olhares de pena e súplica vindos de Hale. Então Ean aguentava calado as horas que passava fazendo os trabalhos sozinho, aguentava calado os comentários infundados sobre sua poesia e aguentava todas as brincadeirinhas — havia aprendido a usar o sarcasmo e a indiferença como escudo, então poderia rebater os comentários maldosos com comentários irônicos e uma expressão facial de tédio. Era muito fácil. 

Até que deixou de ser. 

Ean precisava espairecer um pouco, então ficou até mais tarde na sala de literatura, sentado na última carteira da última fileira. Abriu o caderno e começou a derramar seus sentimentos nas páginas amareladas, a caneta se movia rapidamente, como se dessa vez não precisasse pensar nas palavras corretas. Tudo parecia vir naturalmente, a tristeza, a aflição, o tormento, a cólera e o afeto. Havia muito de Ean e muito de Hale naquela folha, e por isso Ean ficou desesperado quando alguém puxou seu caderno de maneira abrupta. Não havia ouvido passos, não havia sentido a presença de ninguém e tinha checado os arredores para garantir que ninguém estaria usando as salas daquele corredor. Escutou uma risada dissimulada e levantou a cabeça. Jack estava lá, segurando seu coração em suas mãos. Jack sorria como se soubesse tudo o que Ean lutou para esconder, e quando começou a andar pela sala, afastando-se cada vez mais, o primeiro instinto de Ean foi levantar para pegar seu coração de volta, mas o olhar que recebeu lhe disse tudo. Um passo em falso e ele estaria perdido. 

“ _O exagero da descrença, a superstição dos seus afetos”,_ Jack começou a ler em voz alta (e Ean sabia que era o momento errado para se preocupar com aquilo, mas ele estava ignorando completamente o ritmo correto para fazer uma leitura adequada). “ _O medo de ser visto como gente e a existência de um vazio no seu peito”,_ e Jack quase deu risada; “ _com o medo do eterno e a aflição da morte — um tiro no seu coração e a agitação dos seus sentidos_ ”, as palavras não harmonizavam com a voz de Jack. Ean as escreveu com sentido e delicadeza, Jack as pronunciava como se elas fossem apenas sons sem significado. “ _Como uma hiper sensibilidade a tudo que existe”,_ e dessa vez ele realmente deu risada, e Ean sentiu como se alguém estivesse rasgando sua alma. “ _E as dores desse corpo e os labirintos dessa mente, a desesperança no futuro e a ansiedade trazida pelo amanhã — que sempre é o seu próximo suspiro, seu próximo respiro, cada piscar de olhos_ ”. Ean não sabia se o som de sua respiração era perceptível; “ _a indiferença com os outros causada pelo egoísmo, o sucesso sem sucesso e a identificação incompleta. Peças de um quebra-cabeça — e você sabe que falta uma peça ou quem sabe mil”._ Um sorriso escarnecedor, e Ean sabia que estava realmente perdido. “ _Talvez, no fim (se houver um fim), a completude seja aquilo que te faz olhar no espelho e chorar de desespero_ ”. Jack fechou o caderno abruptamente e o jogou no chão, como se desafiasse Ean a pegá-lo. 

— Por que você fez isso? — Tentou manter a voz firme, mas sabia que seu rosto o traía. 

— Pra ter certeza. — Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e inclinou a cabeça ameaçadoramente. 

— Certeza de quê? — Ean acreditou ser seguro andar lentamente até a frente da sala e pegar seu caderno. Se aparentasse calma, talvez Jack acreditasse que aquilo não significava nada. — De que eu posso fazer um bom texto se tivermos um trabalho em grupo na aula de literatura? — Sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado com força, perdeu o equilíbrio e, não fosse a carteira ao seu lado, teria caído no chão de maneira brusca. Seu coração bateu acelerado, seu cérebro ainda tentava processar o que havia acontecido, e a adrenalina que percorria seu corpo o impediu de sentir dor. Jack se aproximou mais do que Ean consideraria adequado, sua postura era agressiva. 

— Eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você, Ean. — E saiu da sala tão de repente quanto havia chegado. Ean lutava contra as lágrimas. Não havia chorado em momentos de maior sofrimento, não iria chorar naquela situação, e _definitivamente_ não iria chorar por causa de um idiota como Jack. Tentou controlar a respiração instável, sentou-se no chão e abraçou as pernas, escondendo a cabeça nos joelhos. Não iria chorar. Jack era apenas um idiota, e a reação dele não seria a reação de todos os outros alunos. E Ean se preocupava com isso porque sabia que todos acabariam descobrindo. 

Por obra do destino, Hale também havia decidido ficar na escola até mais tarde, e estava passando pelo corredor vazio no momento em que Jack saiu da sala de literatura com uma expressão de desprezo no rosto. Olhando com atenção, era possível perceber uma figura contorcida caída no chão. E olhando com mais atenção ainda, Hale percebeu que era Ean que estava lá. Seu primeiro pensamento foi “ _não é mais da sua conta, vai embora_ ”, mas seu coração mole lhe dizia para ver como ele estava. Andou lentamente e bateu à porta só para não o assustar, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra quando Ean praticamente pulou de susto: ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente e seus olhos estavam bem abertos, e Hale não se lembrava da última vez em que vira Ean com tanto medo. Ean se recompôs em poucos segundos e seu rosto se tornou uma carranca. 

— Vá embora, Hale, não tem nada pra ver aqui. — Murmurou. 

— O que aconteceu? — Aproximou-se. Aquela reação inicial... não era característica de Ean, alguma coisa estava muito errada. — Você e Jack se desentenderam? 

— Não é da sua conta, Hale. — Tentou se levantar, mas o corpo protestou um pouco. Torcia para que a queda não tivesse deixado nenhuma marca. 

— Você tá machucado? — Reparou na posição da cadeira e na posição de Ean. Jack o empurrara? Ean havia tropeçado? 

— Caralho, Hale, já disse que não é da sua conta. Me deixa em paz. — Enfiou os dedos no cabelo e se segurou para não puxar os fios. Aquilo não fez com que Hale movesse um músculo para ir embora; conhecia Ean, e ele só xingava quando estava extremamente perturbado. Agindo como se ainda fossem amigos, Hale sentou ao seu lado e o puxou para um abraço. 

Havia esquecido como era a sensação de ter Ean em seus braços. Por mais que não estivessem exatamente confortáveis, Hale gostou de sentir a tensão de Ean se desfazendo aos poucos. E gostou ainda mais de poder segurá-lo, mesmo que por pouco tempo e mesmo que só mais uma vez; passou os dedos gentilmente pelos braços de Ean, depois pelas costas, e então pelas mechas grossas de cabelo — lembrava que Ean gostava dessa sequência de toques, e quanto mais suaves melhor; quando um dos dois estava triste ou com raiva, um abraço poderia (começar a) resolver tudo, e às vezes tinham a sorte de ouvir o batimento cardíaco um do outro, ou então de sentir a respiração se acalmando aos poucos até que parecesse que iriam dormir, mas não ousavam fechar os olhos. Se dormissem iriam perder a noção de estarem juntos. Ean estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensava nos abraços de Hale todos os dias — um abraço de no máximo dois minutos foi o suficiente para que parte de sua preocupação sumisse (e, apesar de ter intensificado seus sentimentos, não era ruim). Queria que pudessem voltar ao que eram antes para que _finalmente_ se sentisse bem consigo mesmo, mas tinha tanto medo de ser rejeitado. E se Hale fosse tão bruto quanto Jack? 

— Eu não sei o que eu fiz pra você me odiar, Ean, de verdade. Mas se precisar de mim, ainda... eu ainda me importo. — Hale não queria ter estragado o momento de paz, mas algumas palavras precisam ser ditas independentemente da situação. 

— Eu não te odeio, Hale. — Suas palavras não refletiam suas ações, mas Hale só entenderia se Ean explicasse. E, a considerar os eventos anteriores, ele ficaria sabendo de qualquer jeito. — É bem o oposto, na verdade... 

— Então por que você se afastou? — A voz de Hale carregava tanta mágoa que Ean achou impossível não se encolher um pouco. — Por que se fechou pra mim? _Por que_ , Ean? O que eu fiz de errado? Não quero que você aja contra seu coração, então se fiz algo para te machucar, posso saber o que foi? Só isso... eu só tô te pedindo isso, Ean. 

— Não é o que você fez, Hale. É o que _eu_ fiz, e não tem solução. — Afastou-se dos braços de Hale. 

— Mas você não me fez nada! Em todos esses anos, Ean, você foi o melhor amigo que eu pude sonhar em ter. Se eu dei a entender que alguma ação sua me magoou, saiba que não foi a minha intenção. 

— Não é isso, Hale. — Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. — Eu te amo. Como em: _eu te amo, estou apaixonado por você_. — Hale piscou incrédulo. Todo esse tempo... passaram todo esse tempo afastados por nada! Se Ean estivesse olhando, veria um sorriso encantador de orelha a orelha no rosto de Hale. 

— Você é um idiota, Ean. — Deu risada e puxou o amigo para outro abraço. — _Eu também te amo_. 

— Isso é algum tipo de piada? — Apesar da pergunta, colocou os braços ao redor de Hale e o segurou com força. 

— Não, não é! Eu te amo, Ean. — Ean ainda mantinha a promessa de não chorar, mas as lágrimas ameaçaram cair, seu coração parecia festejar e ele sorria como há muito não sorria. Estava feliz pela primeira vez em seis meses. Fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Hale, sentindo o cheiro do perfume forte que ele teimava em borrifar em cada milímetro de tecido. — Eu te amo muito. 

Após a confissão, Hale esperava receber uma resposta acerca do que havia acontecido, só que Ean parecia precisar de seus abraços — e Hale estava tão carente de Ean que não se importou em ignorar a situação. 

Mas aquilo virou uma bola de neve. 

Com o novo relacionamento, Ean passou a se enturmar com os amigos de Hale, e por mais que tivesse que sair de sua zona de conforto, Hale estava ao seu lado, então não era _tão_ ruim. Ean voltou a se sentar ao lado de Hale, ignorando Jack e Burke, e aparentava estar mais animado. Sorria com mais frequência e não se encolhia tanto quanto antes, mas quando Hale tentava se aproximar mais — seja para abraçá-lo no meio do corredor ou para beijar sua bochecha —, Ean se retraía e olhava ao redor como se fosse um criminoso. A princípio, Hale acreditou ser fruto da personalidade de Ean — ele nunca foi fã de demonstrações públicas de afeto. Mas acabou reparando que ele agia assim em todos os lugares, até mesmo quando estavam sozinhos. Se Hale tentava segurar sua mão quando andavam pela rua, Ean se afastava suavemente — como se Hale não fosse perceber — e ou cruzava os braços, ou colocava as mãos nos bolsos; quando iam se despedir, Hale ganhava _no máximo_ um abraço rápido; quando estavam sozinhos no quarto, Hale tentava beijar sua testa, mas Ean se esquivava e segurava sua mão, como se segurar as mãos fosse o limite da intimidade entre os dois. 

Hale não podia deixar de estranhar, já que nunca foram tão inibidos, mas apesar de certa preocupação, não havia nada a fazer a não ser respeitar as barreiras impostas por Ean. Havia um motivo para tal — Ean provavelmente estava tentando se acostumar com a ideia de serem namorados. Não que isso impedisse que Hale ficasse frustrado. Depois de anos escondendo seus sentimentos — depois de ambos passarem anos escondendo seus sentimentos —, Hale queria mais que um abraço e um aperto de mãos, e a frustração dava voz a pensamentos ridículos: e se Ean se arrependesse de tudo, mas não quisesse perder a amizade de Hale novamente? E se Hale fosse, na verdade, um péssimo namorado? E se estivesse entendendo tudo errado e perdendo as deixas de Ean? E se Ean estivesse escondendo algum segredo? Geralmente suspirava depois de pensar em quinze cenários diferentes em que Ean lhe dava um pé na bunda. 

∞ 

Estava deitado no sofá da biblioteca fingindo ler um livro, Ahren estava sentado no chão desenhando, Kile e Henri jogavam xadrez enquanto Eadlyn e Eikko discutiam temas para um artigo. Haviam decido se encontrar na biblioteca para passar o tempo porque metade do grupo tinha trabalhos para fazer. O plano era se encontrarem após as aulas, terminarem os projetos e depois discutirem algum livro. A única pessoa que faltava era Ean. Hale sabia que ele precisaria de tempo para se acostumar com tantas pessoas, mas não era do feitio dele se atrasar — ele era o tipo de pessoa que chegava _pelo menos_ trinta minutos antes. Hale conferiu o relógio pela décima vez em cinco minutos. _Cinquenta minutos atrasado_. Ouviu uma risadinha abafada e tirou os olhos dos ponteiros. 

— O que é tão engraçado? 

— Você. Olhar o relógio a cada trinta segundos não vai fazer com que ele chegue mais rápido. — Kile parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquele comentário. — Ele só deve estar se arrumando. 

— Você não o conhece como eu. Quando eu digo que o Ean não se atrasa, é porque ele _não se atrasa_. Nunca. 

— Dizem que tem uma primeira vez pra tudo, né? — Ahren retrucou e crispou os lábios para não se deixar levar pela risada de Kile. 

— Não sei por que estamos tão ansiosos para que Ean chegue, — Eadlyn começou — vocês sabem que seremos velas, não sabem? 

— Da mesma maneira que somos velas para você e o Eikko? — Henri arqueou a sobrancelha como se quisesse duelar com Eadlyn. Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu. Hale não podia deixar de achar graça. 

— Como se ele quisesse que nos vissem juntos... — tentou fazer um comentário autodepreciativo, mas foi uma tentativa fracassada. O silêncio que se sucedeu à sua fala foi longo demais, como se estivessem procurando uma resposta adequada, qualquer coisa que não fosse ferir os sentimentos de Hale. 

— E você quer que a gente acredite que vocês não ficam se agarrando a tarde inteira? Já viu como ele olha pra você? — Kile foi o único corajoso o suficiente para falar, mas assim que Hale respondeu, desejou ter ficado quieto. 

— Ele não se importa! É como se eu não fosse o namorado dele! — Falou mais alto que o permitido dentro da biblioteca, e agradeceu aos deuses por estarem sozinhos. — Da última vez que ele olhou pra mim, deve ter sido pra confirmar que ele não me quer. — Não queria ter reagido daquela maneira, mas já estava no seu limite. — Semana passada eu tentei segurar a mão dele, e o que ele fez? Cruzou os braços! Quinta-feira: estávamos andando pelo corredor e eu tentei colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros dele. Adivinhem? Só faltou ele sair correndo de mim! E eu garanto pra vocês, a última coisa que ele quer fazer é me beijar. 

— Ele não te deu um beijo? Tipo, _nunca_...? — A voz de Eikko era quase um cochicho 

— Nem um beijo na bochecha. Nem um beijo de boa noite. _Nada_! — Seus olhos estavam marejados e ele sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha. — É como se ele, sei lá... tivesse nojo de mim? 

— Ean é introvertido, isso não quer dizer que ele não te ama. — Henri havia se levantado da mesa e agora sentava perto de Ahren; colocou a mão esquerda no braço de Hale para confortá-lo. — Ele pode precisar de mais tempo para — 

— Pra decidir quando vai ser o melhor momento pra terminar comigo! Estamos namorando há dois meses e ele foge de mim do jeito que o diabo foge da cruz! Eu não acho que a personalidade introvertida seja um problema, eu respeito o tempo dele, só não quero que ele adie o inevitável. 

— Hale, ele disse que te ama. E ele é _tímido_! — Eikko respondeu. — Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém: acha que ele iria esconder algo tão importante? 

— Não sei se você se lembra, _caro amigo_ , mas ele parou de falar comigo por seis meses porque não conseguiu me dizer que estava apaixonado. — Hale estava irritado. Olhava para Eikko como se ele tivesse falado a coisa mais estúpida do mundo. 

— E você, durante esses seis meses, também não falou pra ele. — Eadlyn completou. — Qual o seu argumento agora? — Kile suspirou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, como se a fala de Eadlyn fosse a centelha que iria causar uma explosão. — Você sabe que eu tô certa, Kile. 

— Eu não sei de nada... 

— Você tá certa, Eadlyn. Eu errei ao deixar ele ir embora, mas não quero perdê-lo outra vez. Eu não ia aguentar. E eu — 

— Desculpem o atraso, tive um imprevisto! — Ean entrou na biblioteca praticamente correndo e ele estava escondendo o rosto atrás de um livro. Foi pura sorte não ter tropeçado. A atitude estranha de Ean (e o fato de ser o assunto da conversa) fez com que todos ficassem em silêncio e o acompanhassem com os olhos; ele se sentou numa mesa embaixo da escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar, abaixou a cabeça e continuou lendo apesar da péssima iluminação. — Tenho que terminar a leitura desse capítulo, já me junto a vocês. 

Eadlyn, Kile, Ahren, Henri e Eikko olharam para Hale com um olhar confuso, como se concordassem com a ideia de que Ean estava procurando o momento certo para dispensar o namorado, mas ao mesmo tempo estivessem preocupados com o comportamento estranho. Hale se levantou e andou lentamente até a mesa de Ean, tentou analisar seu rosto, mas o cabelo cobria a parte que estaria visível. Hale se sentou na mesa e tamborilou os dedos na madeira para chamar a atenção do namorado, mas ele parecia entretido com o livro, e se não fosse pelo mínimo chacoalhar dos ombros, Hale não teria se intrometido mais ainda. 

— Ean, você tá bem? — Não recebeu resposta, então olhou para os amigos como se estivesse pedindo ajuda. Em pouco tempo, uma rodinha se formou ao redor de Ean. — Por que tá agindo assim? 

— Eu tô agindo normal. — Ean apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e colocou a mão na testa. Precisava manter a calma para que o deixassem em paz. 

— Ean... — Hale tentou outra vez, mas Ean não levantava o olhar. Conseguia sentir o desconforto dele, mas não poderia fazer nada se ele não falasse — o que aconteceu? 

— Não aconteceu nada, Hale. Eu realmente preciso terminar esse capítulo, se você não se importar. — Falou mais rápido que o normal, e a voz estava baixa. Sentia a presença de todos aqueles desconhecidos ao seu redor, bem... não _desconhecidos_ , mas pessoas que não tinham o direito de conhecê-lo em seus momentos vulneráveis. Se eles fossem embora, talvez... Hale poderia saber, mas só se estivessem sozinhos. Hale revirou os olhos e fechou o livro. 

— Ean, eu _sei_ que você não tá bem. — Estendeu o braço para tocar seu rosto, mas Ean recuou e se encolheu como se estivesse com medo. — _Ean_...? — Hale olhou ao redor para procurar apoio, mas todos pareciam tão chocados quanto ele . Abaixou-se um pouco para encontrar os olhos do namorado e a visão que teve fez seu coração parar por um milissegundo. — O _que_ aconteceu com você? — Sua voz era firme e ele havia perdido parte de sua paciência. Colocou a mão no ombro direito de Ean, mas o gemido de dor que deixou seus lábios fez com que Hale se afastasse imediatamente. 

— Eu caí. — Ean levantou a cabeça e tentou olhá-lo nos olhos só para vender a mentira. Não pôde ignorar os suspiros de surpresa dos amigos de Hale ao verem que estava com o lábio levemente cortado e inchado. — Tropecei enquanto lia e acabei me machucando. Foi só isso. 

— Você esquece que eu te conheço praticamente desde sempre. — Ean tentou desviar o olhar porque sabia que Hale veria através de sua alma. — Por que tá mentindo pra mim, Ean? — Ean prometeu que não iria chorar, e definitivamente não iria chorar por causa de um idiota, mas o olhar de Hale era tão preocupado, e os outros pareciam se importar tanto... derramar lágrimas foi inevitável. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e tentou se encolher até que se tornasse invisível, até que a sensação de ter as mãos desumanas segurando seus braços desaparecesse e a única coisa que restasse fosse o vazio. 

— Me desculpa, Hale... — o corpo de Ean tremia violentamente e ele soluçava descontroladamente — eu não aguento mais... — Eikko se apressou para pegar um copo de água — não aguento mais... — as palavras saíam arrastadas e Hale tinha dificuldade para entender — eu juro que tentei me defender, eu _juro_! — Hale estava perplexo. Essa era a única palavra possível. “ _Eu juro que tentei me defender”. —_ Ele disse que eu devia tomar cuidado, mas...! 

— _Ele_ disse? 

— Mas hoje ele... — Eikko tinha voltado, mas as mãos de Ean estavam trêmulas demais para que ele pudesse segurar o copo, então apenas esperaram que ele terminasse de chorar. Hale queria poder segurá-lo e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas Ean não iria gostar de ser tocado. Seu rosto deveria aparentar estar tão devastado quanto seu coração, porque Eadlyn segurou sua mão, e todos pareciam querer confortá-los, mas ninguém sabia como. Hale não poderia culpá-los. Depois de uns vinte minutos, o corpo de Ean passou a tremer levemente e os soluços pararam. Seu rosto estava inchado, os olhos avermelhados, e Hale nunca tinha visto tanta dor antes. — Eu não sei por que ele fez isso... — falou baixinho, como se fosse um segredo. 

— Quem fez o quê, Ean? — Não queria pressioná-lo, mas estava desesperado. 

— O Jack. — Desviou o olhar, como se tivesse vergonha de falar aquele nome. — Ele disse que eu deveria tomar cuidado, e eu juro que tomei, Hale, eu _juro_ , mas... — suspirou — ele me encontrou hoje... na sala de literatura. — Hale respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. — Eu estava quieto, não provoquei, eu não falei nada, e mesmo assim ele me derrubou no chão, me deu um soco, disse que “minha sorte tinha acabado” e foi embora. Eu demorei porque estava tentando dar um jeito no meu rosto, mas não queria topar com ele nos corredores. 

— Quando ele te pediu pra tomar cuidado? — A voz de Hale estava calma apesar da tempestade dentro de si. Não precisava da resposta de Ean, sabia exatamente quando tudo havia começado, mas ainda assim queria ter certeza. 

— Você sabe, Hale... — Ean falou depois de alguns minutos de hesitação. Sentia todos aqueles olhos perfurando seu espírito e só queria que aquilo terminasse. 

— Ean, você precisa falar com meu pai. — Ahren interveio. — Ele te ameaçou, isso é inadmissível! 

— Não, Ahren, eu só quero seguir em frente e esquecer disso. 

— Mas se não fizermos nada, Jack vai continuar sendo um escroto. — Kile continuou. — Você acabou de ter um treco, Ean, e espera que a gente finja que não aconteceu? 

— Eu não diria que “tive um _treco_ ”, mas... 

— Você definitivamente teve um treco. — Henri interrompeu. — E nós certamente precisamos falar com o diretor. 

— Meu pai vai entender a situação, se é isso que te preocupa... 

— Não é isso, Eadlyn... o que vai ser de mim se _ele_ descobrir?! — Sua voz soou tão crua e desesperada que todas as respostas pareceram sumir. 

— Não quero te forçar a nada, — ela continuou — mas se ficarmos quietos, não vamos mudar muita coisa. Você não precisa ir sozinho: eu e Ahren podemos te acompanhar, e Hale com certeza vai estar do seu lado. — Ean concordou com a cabeça. 

— Acho que podemos fazer isso.... depois. Se vocês não se importarem, eu queria ficar a sós com o Hale... — o grupo assentiu com a cabeça e saiu em silêncio. Ean não sabia como continuar, não sabia como agir, mas Hale se adiantou: 

— Eu posso segurar sua mão? — Ean se sentiu patético por ter feito Hale pensar que deveria pedir permissão para tocá-lo. Respondeu com um simples “sim” e estendeu a mão. Hale havia descido da mesa e agora estava ajoelhado ao seu lado; segurou sua mão com carinho e entrelaçou seus dedos. — Por que você não me contou? 

— Eu estava com vergonha... e não queria que você pensasse em mim como um fardo. Mas acho que eu só acabei te afastando, né? — Seus olhos carregavam toda a culpa do mundo. — Eu sei que deveria ter falado antes, mas — 

— Você nunca vai ser um fardo, Ean, e eu que deveria ter prestado mais atenção em você. Devia ter percebido os sinais. — Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ean queria dizer que não era culpa de Hale, que ele não tinha como saber, mas depois de refletir um pouco, sabia que também não era sua culpa, não faria sentido pedir perdão. Os joelhos de Hale começaram a doer, então ele se levantou e conduziu Ean para o sofá. — Ele te machucou muito da primeira vez? 

— Não. Ele leu um texto meu e me empurrou. Me deixou em paz até hoje, não sei o que mudou, mas... — foi puxado suavemente por Hale, que o envolveu com os braços. 

A cabeça de Ean estava apoiada no peito de Hale e era possível ouvir os batimentos cardíacos; fechou os olhos e correu os dedos pelas costas de Hale; gostaria de ter tido paz de espírito para ser carinhoso com o namorado, poderia ter aproveitado todos os momentos de intimidade para explorar os sentimentos reprimidos por tanto tempo; poderia ter aproveitado esses toques gentis: Hale brincava com algumas mechas de seu cabelo, o movimento dos dedos era delicado o suficiente para que Ean se sentisse calmo; uma das mãos segurava-o firmemente, como se Hale tivesse a sensação de que Ean poderia se despedaçar; Ean deitou a cabeça no ombro direito de Hale e apoiou um dos braços no ombro oposto, satisfeito com a proximidade. Sentiu um beijo suave em sua testa, como se fosse um ato arriscado, e sorriu de maneira melancólica. Algumas lágrimas teimaram em cair, mas Hale tratou de enxugá-las com o polegar esquerdo. E aquele gesto tão simples, tão banal, significou o mundo para Ean. 

— Eu te amo, Hale. — Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas Hale podia perceber toda a adoração e devoção, podia perceber o afeto de anos de amizade e companheirismo, o desejo por um futuro em que estivessem _juntos_ ; era a voz do garoto solitário e tímido demais para conversar sem gaguejar, era a voz do amigo que lhe confidenciava todos os segredos, era a voz de um amante perdidamente enamorado, era a voz de um rapaz que ansiava ser conhecido e despido até o mais profundo de seu ser, era a voz de Ean, sua alma gêmea, que lhe dizia _eu te amo_ para sintetizar todos os anos que passaram tentando suprimir o mais belo dos sentimentos, que lhe dizia _eu te amo_ para que soubesse que tudo iria ficar bem contanto que ficassem _juntos_. _Eu te amo_ era tudo o que Hale precisava ouvir para que suas dúvidas sumissem e ele se sentisse completo. 

— Eu também de amo, Ean. 

∞ 

Quando Eadlyn disse que ele não estaria sozinho na hora de conversar com o diretor, Ean imaginou que ele seria acompanhado por Hale e por Eadlyn. Não esperava que fosse ter o apoio de Hale e Eadlyn _e_ Ahren _e_ Kile _e_ Henri _e_ Eikko. Não estava reclamando — longe disso —, mas a presença de tanta gente o deixava ainda mais nervoso; balançava as pernas incessantemente e roía as unhas numa vã tentativa de não morrer de nervosismo. O olhar do diretor era de confusão e curiosidade, e Ean se sentia grato por Eadlyn e Ahren não terem lhe contado antes, embora uma parte de si torcesse para que o diretor já soubesse porque as palavras pareciam escapar e não conseguia montar uma frase coerente. Hale segurou sua mão, como se pudesse compartilhar um pouco de coragem, mas Eadlyn se adiantou. 

— Nós temos uma reclamação acerca de Jack. — Ean lutou contra o seu instinto de se encolher. 

— É correto concluir que a reclamação tem a ver com a aparência de Ean? — O corte já estava cicatrizando, mas parecia uma linha grotesca se comparada ao resto de suas feições. Ou talvez o diretor estivesse falando da expressão de medo em seu rosto (o que fazia mais sentido). Ean concordou com a cabeça. — O que aconteceu? — Ean não queria ter que contar, mas ninguém poderia fazer isso por ele. Evitando os olhos preocupados do diretor, contou a história com todos os detalhes possíveis. 

—..., mas meu medo, senhor, é que ele descubra e fique pior. 

— Não precisa temer, Ean, faremos tudo ao nosso alcance para que a situação seja resolvida, e garanto que nunca irá se repetir. Suspensão e advertência, — olhou para Eadlyn como se soubesse que ela iria perguntar — e então chamaremos os pais de vocês para conversar. 

— Mas...! — Ean não sabia se estava pronto para que seus pais descobrissem o que havia acontecido. 

— Entendo que seja difícil pra você, Ean, mas não posso esconder isso de seus responsáveis. Você não precisa estar presente se não quiser. 

— Eu não quero..., e talvez... acho que convocar nossos pais é razoável. 

— Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, a porta do meu escritório está sempre aberta. — Os olhos do diretor pareciam sinceros, e Hale apertou sua mão como se dissesse que tudo iria ficar bem, então Ean relaxou. 

— Obrigado, diretor. — Virou-se para encarar seus _amigos_. — Obrigado mesmo. 

∞ 

Ean estava deitado ao lado de Hale, a cabeça apoiada em seu braço direito. Seus pais tinham ido à reunião, e Hale achou melhor passar a tarde com o namorado para que ele não se sentisse só. O clima no quarto de Ean estava leve, o silêncio aconchegante. Hale não podia esconder seu sorriso: não havia uma sensação de desconfiança entre eles, não parecia que Ean estava esperando o momento certo para ir embora e não parecia que Hale o estava forçando a demonstrar seus sentimentos. Tudo acontecia naturalmente. Os dedos estavam entrelaçados porque era assim que deveriam estar, os corpos estavam próximos porque não podiam aguentar a distância fria de poucos centímetros; Ean tinha um novo semblante, os olhos estavam cheios de ternura, as orelhas e as bochechas estavam avermelhadas e ele parecia contente; era como voltar à época em que tudo era simples e perfeito. Hale, confortável o suficiente para ser piegas, levou uma das mãos de Ean até seus lábios e beijou seus dedos; deitou-se de lado para que ficasse frente a frente com Ean, e pouco importava a possibilidade de seu braço ficar dormente, porque Ean estava sorrindo. 

Ean usou a mão livre para delinear os contornos do rosto de Hale: começou passando o polegar pelas marcas de expressão em sua testa, descendo para a têmpora direita, depois deslizando o dedo pela maçã do rosto, pelo dorso nasal, traçou uma diagonal invisível até o maxilar, depois fez um movimento circular no queixo e parou o dedo embaixo dos lábios de Hale. Ean sentiu os dedos da mão direita de Hale acariciarem sua nuca e subirem lentamente até que estivessem segurando alguns fios de cabelo; então Hale se aproximou um pouco mais e beijou sua testa, depois suas têmporas, a parte inferior às sobrancelhas, suas maçãs do rosto, as pintinhas em sua bochecha. a ponta de seu nariz e, finalmente, olhando-o nos olhos para pedir permissão, Hale beijou seus lábios. Nada mais que um toque mavioso e casto. E ainda assim era o bastante para que Hale perdesse o fôlego e Ean sorrisse de orelha a orelha. Beijou-o uma segunda vez, e uma terceira e uma quarta, os mesmos beijos cândidos, e o ar parecia lhe faltar cada vez mais; Ean havia colocado os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, as testas e a ponta dos narizes se encostavam, as respirações estavam entrecortadas e ambos sorriam; Hale segurou uma das mãos de Ean e a colocou em seu peito para que ele pudesse acompanhar a palpitação de seu coração, e colocou uma mão no peito de Ean para fazer a mesma coisa. Não ousaram fechar os olhos porque perderiam a visão dos rostos iluminados e ruborizados. 

A luz do sol poente entrou pelas frestas da cortina e fez com que os corpos parecessem envoltos por uma aura mística, e Hale aparentava estar tão enfeitiçado que Ean começou a rir — uma gargalhada tão divertida que lembrava uma criança despreocupada — e a pele ao redor dos olhos se enrugou, exatamente como Hale sabia que iria acontecer. Naquele momento, todos os sonhos que construíram juntos pareciam muito pouco se comparados à realidade. Sim, ainda desejava ter um futuro com Ean, mas o presente era melhor que as idealizações. 

— Eu amo você. 

Ean sentiu um aperto no peito por causa da seriedade na voz de Hale. Beijou-o mais uma vez e murmurou “ _eu sei_ ”. Não havia mais nada além dos dois, tomados pela euforia de viver e experimentar o primeiro amor, aquele que fazia o mundo ficar fora de foco e elevava todas as emoções à milésima potência, que fazia com que sentissem que eram invencíveis e infindáveis, era aquele tipo de amor que, mesmo imensurável, cabia em pequenos gestos e pequenas palavras, e geralmente era melhor dito pelo silêncio. Sabia que poderia contar com Hale em qualquer situação, e mesmo que os dias fossem nublados, as noites fossem frias e a vida trouxesse novos obstáculos, tudo ficaria bem enquanto estivessem _juntos_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da leitura.  
> Comentários e críticas são sempre bem-vindos se vocês se sentirem confortáveis pra isso
> 
> Tenham um bom dia, uma boa tarde, uma boa noite ou uma boa madrugada.


End file.
